Hunting Range
The Hunting Range was introduced into the game with the addition of Sidekicks on November 7th. Overview The Hunting Range is where Sidekicks are obtained. Unlike Lieutenants where you have to pay to roll, 3 free chances are given daily to roll for a Sidekick. Anymore past 3 rolls, which are called "hunts" in the game, requires FP to be spent for another 3 rolls (15 FP gets you rolls 4-6, another 40 FP gets you rolls 7-9). Each time more rolls are bought, the price for more will continue to increase. The maximum is 3 purchases a day, for a total of 12 rolls per day. The free daily hunts reset at 22:00PST. Hunts give you sidekicks, and also hunting supplies which are used to upgrade skills within the Hunting Range. There are 4 squads to choose from when doing hunts: Destroyers (Jobs), Fatal Delta Squad (Bosses), Diamondbacks (PvP), and Red Jackets (EvE). Before performing a hunt, choose the squad you prefer for a better chance at receiving Sidekicks of that type. The default is a 25% chance of each type. Additionally, there are two types of hunts: Normal Hunts and Critical Hunts. Normal hunts will give you any rarity, however Critical hunts will give you only Uncommon, Rare, and Epic. Critical Hunts are your best shot at an Epic Sidekick. The amount of Hunting Supplies dropped may range from 5-50 per hunt, rising to 7-62 per hunt with Gun Sight at 10/10. Upgrades Upgrades are accessed by clicking the picture in the game like shown as below. All items on the tables marked with ** are assumed based on the pattern of the skill. When confirmed remove **. Estimations 'should' be correct but is not certain. Squads Destroyers Squad The destroyer squad increases your chances of obtaining a Job Sidekick when selected during hunts. Fatal Delta Squad The Fatal Delta Squad increases your chances of obtaining a Boss Sidekick when selected during hunts. Diamondbacks Squad The Diamondbacks Squad increases your chances of obtaining a PvP Sidekick when selected during hunts. Red Jackets Squad The Red Jackets Squad increases your chances of obtaining an EvE Sidekick when selected during hunts. Boosts All boosts require any squad level above the current boost level in order to upgrade. For example: to upgrade Wild Guide from lvl 4 to lvl 5, you need any squad at lvl 5, such as Red Jackets Squad. Wild Guide The Wild Guide boost increases the chance to get an extra free hunt. (Once Per Day) Quickdraw Mag The Quickdraw Mag boost reduces the free hunt cool down. Gun Sight The Gun Sight boost increases the amount of hunting supplies that are dropped. Poach The Poach boost reduces the amount of FP required to reload hunts. Rarity Boosts Hunting Veteran The Hunting Veteran boost increases the chances of receiving an uncommon sidekick. Requires any squad level above the current Hunting Veteran level in order to upgrade. Example: must have Diamondbacks squad at lvl 7 in order to upgrade this from lvl 6 to lvl 7. Hunting Expert The Hunting Expert boost increases the chances of receiving a rare sidekick. Requires Hunting Veteran at max level to begin this skill. Hunting Master The Hunting Master boost increases the chances of receiving an epic sidekick. Requires Hunting Expert at max level to begin this skill. Category:Content